


Sins in the Light

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [20]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: They had stepped out of the darkness and into the light dragging their sins with them.





	Sins in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> AU Cannibal Deep

The hunger burns within him like it did his father and his grandfather, and so many ancestors before that. He doesn't like what he's doing any more than they had, but it's hardwired into him. Forcing him to feed off flesh.

It began long ago during the black plague; a village to protect their children they sent them to a cave in the hopes they'd avoid coming into contact with the infected. Weeks went by, most of the adults perished but when they were sure the worse had passed they went to the caves.

The plague hadn't touched them, but hunger had. At first, they fed off rats then by chance an injured thief stumbled in the caves. When he died of his injuries who were they turn down meat. 

They never stopped after that, he doesn't know why. When the world was safe for them and they stood back in the sunlight out of the darkness they didn't stop. Generations later it clings to him like a parasite, a drive and instinct that makes him do the same.


End file.
